One Short Breath From Heaven
by drunken romantics
Summary: A crazed terrorist is out in the world, killing innocent people, blowing up towns at a time. He's crazy, and bent on distroying everything that's living on Earth- Except for Rinoa. What will happen when he gets his hands on Rinoa, and who is he? Updated!
1. Prologue

One Short Breath From Heaven  
  
Author's Note: Gah!! It's been a while since I've written a story for my own pleasure. I haven't written a Final Fantasy one in so long, so I think it's time I do. ;_; I do not own the yummy Squall, Irvine, or Seifer. I do not even own the beautiful girls of Final Fantasy 8. I do not own any of them. SquareSoft does (Lucky!) I do not own the song lyrics, but I do own this story (Haha!) I'd appreciate reviews, and constructive criticism is the way to go! O_o;  
  
One Short Breath From Heaven  
  
By: Rebecca Nguyen  
  
~*~ Prologue ~*~  
  
"NO!" She sprung up, her eyes wide open, a few tear droplets running down her pale cheeks. Drenched in sweat, Rinoa quietly stood up from the bed, and walked out onto the balcony, needing the brisk, cold air to refresh her.  
  
It had been the same dream from the past few months. It would show her in Squall's arms, happy, excited, joyful then; she would be ripped away, and would never be able to see him again. She lived a horrible life in the dream; the person that she lived with had a hazy face. He caused destruction, destroyed towns, cities, and country sides with his crazy, out- of-tune self. He was a maniac, even if it were only a dream.  
  
Two strong hands wrapped around Rinoa's waist, holding her tightly, as she felt the warmth of her best friend's body. He was more than her lover- He was her best friend, her soul mate, even. Squall gently placed a kiss on the back of her head, knowing about the nightmares.  
  
"Rin-Rin, the same one?" Squall said in the cutest, but most concerned way.  
  
She nodded her head yes, as he continued to cuddle her. "Squall, let's go back to bed." She smiled at him, and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, walking back into the bedroom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He sat there, his sandy hair grown past his chin, as he worked on his little bombs.  
  
"Little, little pretty works of arts, that's what you are! You guys make daddy proud, and you blow up a few thousand people! Daddy will be real proud of you!" A tear came to the man's eye, as he looked at a photo, of a woman with raven black hair, and chocolate eyes like no other.  
  
"My dear Rinoa, soon, you will be mine. All of the world will cease to exist, and what will be left, would be you and I, together, forever! No one will stop me now!" He put the photo down gently, not wanting to ruin the picture of Rinoa.  
  
"Time to cause some destruction ." The man said, putting on a trench coat, and a hat, sliding a few micro bombs inside his pocket.  
  
A/N: Prologue, done. Who do you think the crazed maniac is?! Well, you can't find out, until I post it! More chapters coming on the way, if I get some reviews. =D If not, I probably still will continue with this story, but pwee-ase review! 


	2. Just The Beginning

One Short Breath From Heaven  
  
"Just The Beginning"  
  
  
  
"Bah! stupid humans." He snickered at himself, as he walked around Dollet, looking for a perfect place to plant one of his little babies.  
  
He walked by a couple, with a daughter, as the father said, "Ravyn, sweetie, stay away from people like that man, he's strange, and he'll hurt sweet little girls like you." He smiled at her daughter, as Ravyn shook her head, and grabbed the man in the trench coat's finger, and shook it, flashing a smile at him. When the parents pulled her away from him quickly, he held up his finger to his mouth, and licked it.  
  
"Stupid fools." He smirked, and walked over to an alleyway, which only contained a few trashcans, and stray cats. "Today, Dollet. Tomorrow, the world." He tilts his head back and laughed, as he placed a few of these small green bomb looking things inside of a trashcan, lid off. The man walked around town, placing a few more green bombs in various areas.  
  
He sat down at the pond, lighting a cigarette, and carefully, placing a small purple bomb type of thing, no bigger than ping-pong ball. He sat up, and saw that little girl named Ravyn again, as he winked, and pressed a button inside of his trench coat, bombs all around being heard.  
  
"Damn humans." He smiled. These weren't just any bombs. They carried a virus, easy enough to kill the older ones. Only a few were immune to it, and there was only one cure- and the only person to have it, is this mysterious man.  
  
He smiled at the falling humans, the green and purple hazy mist falling over them. The little girl, Rayvn, sat there seeing her parent's fall. "Mommy, Daddy?" She poked at them, not knowing what had happened.  
  
The man who had caused this destruction, picked up the little one named Ravyn, and said, "We can spare you, you can be Rinoa and my child. You look like her too." He held Ravyn, as the two of them walked out of Dollet, bodies all around them choking up, and falling to the ground.  
  
"This is just the beginning." He smirked, throwing his cigarette to the ground.  
  
A/N: Just a little destruction for everybody, to give an appetizer for his or her taste buds. ;) Who is this damned mysterious man!? Hopefully, we'll find out soon! R+R, please. ^_^ Next chapter coming soon! 


	3. Mission Of Death

One Short Breath From Heaven  
  
Mission Of Death  
  
  
  
"Irvy-Pooh!" Selphie's eyes lit up, as she saw Irvine. She couldn't help but get all gushy mushy for him. Out of all the girls in Garden, Selphie was the one girl to win him over. Yes, in the past he may have just slept with girls, but now he was different. He devoted himself to Selphie, and she liked saying, "Cowboy Kinneas is mine! Booyaka!" She giggled to herself, as he swept little Selphie into his arms, and placed his cowboy hat upon her head.  
  
"Hey there lil' lady." He said with a wink. She blushed, and kissed him on the tip of his nose.  
  
"Irvy-" She was cut off, as the intercom went on, and she heard Xu speak.  
  
"Will everyone in the Ultimecia battle, please report to the 3rd floor? It's urgent." The intercom clicked off, as Selphie looked at Irvine.  
  
"Wonder what this is about." They both mumbled, as the walked up the elevator.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rinoa and Squall were in the Cafeteria, getting a real kick out of Zell whining and crying for his hotdogs.  
  
"SOLD OUT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOLD OUT?! I WANT A HOTDOG-NO, 5 HOTDOGS, NOW!" He slammed his fist down on the counter-top, as the lady behind the counter patiently waited until he finished.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we are all sold-out." She walked away, as Zell slumped over to Rinoa and Squall's table.  
  
"Damn hotdog ladies." He murmured.  
  
Quistis took a seat next to Zell, as she watched the couple hold hands. Squall would flash a smile every once in a while, and he has opened up so much ever since he had met Rinoa.  
  
They had heard Xu's voice on the intercom a few seconds later, and the 4 of them ran to the elevator, wondering what's up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Cid paced around his office, quiet nervous and a wreck, seeming as if he's been up all night. As he saw his 6 'children' entered the 3rd floor, a look of worry across every one of their faces.  
  
"Cid. what is it? What's happened?" Quistis asked, taking a step forward.  
  
"There- there had been a mysterious bombing incident in Dollet, earlier today. No one expected it, no one knew it was going to happen; none of them had a clue. It's a mystery. The sad thing is. almost all the people in Dollet were wiped out. A few of Esthar Scientists went in, to go see what had happened. Dr. Odine was there, and here he is, to tell you what he's seen." Cid said, as he sat down, wiping his brow.  
  
"Ze site is a horrible one, to say the least. Bodies litter the streets, voman, and men lay dead. Some of them are blown to bits, some of the people have their faces vide open, mouth agape, green looking veins cover their faces, and in some cases, purple veins. Ve do not know of the cause, but ve hope to find out vat had happened. Ve vant you to send those people vho had defeated Ultimecia. Report to Dollet immediately, ve need your help. Zat is all." Odine's face faded away from the screen, as you could see a look of despair wash over the whole team's face.  
  
The girl's mouth was open wide, their hands covering it, trying not to cry. The guys looked down, appalled.  
  
"Who, - who would do such a thing!" Rinoa gasped out.  
  
"We don't know. and we're sending you guys on a mission to find out. It's very dangerous, and the leader's of the world think it might happen again, since it was so random," Cid said.  
  
All 6 of them nodded, as they walked out of the room, and onto the elevator, ready to get on the Ragnarok..  
  
A/N: Just a chapter to explain things. ^_^\\// Next chapter, coming near a theater near you! 


End file.
